Scorpion
Scorpion (全蠍人)Japanese is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat 1 fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. In life, Scorpion was the codename for a human ninja assassin and leader of the Shirai Ryu clan's most finest and powerful warriors: Hanzo Hassashi. About Scorpion It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai-Ryu clan, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned specter, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Info Scorpion's "Get Over Here!" and "Get over here bitch!", spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Pessina himself. Only one of these two taunts were featured in the games when ported from the arcade to the home consoles due to memory constraints. They are some of the most recognizable catchphrases in the fighting-game genre. Dan Forden is responsible for the call of "Toasty" in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, when a special input allowed Scorpion's Toasty Fatality to be performed anywhere. The message "Toasty!", would then be shown. In Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out, "Toasty! 3D!", in reference to Scorpion's Fatality displayed in full 3D. Another Shao Kahn calling that refers to Scorpion is "Crispy", stated in MK3 when a player performs the Scorpion's Land stage fatality. Fighting style Hypkido Signature moves *'Bloody Spear': Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's finger on leg, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his hand as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU ''launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. (All games) *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch called the '''Teleport Attack' in Deception and Armageddon; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in MK9, whilst the punch form of this attack is given to Reptile. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK10, the move is known as Teleport. (All series) Fatalities *'Scorpion Stink:' Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion and rips the opponent's torso with his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva already had. (MK4) *'Head Shot:' Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's heads. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to violently pull on the rope until the head breaks off. (MK:DA) *'Spine Rip:' Borrowed wholesale from Bi-Han in an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached. (MKD) *'Gime... THE ARMS!:' Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As the victim complaints for mercy saying, "No? No!? NO!" Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. He then raises his arm and yells "Whhhhaaayyy!?" (MKD) *'Revenge!:' Scorpion pulls off the foe's arms, and throws 'em on the floor, as the victim is dazed Scorpion pulls off their head and shows it to the player. (MKA) Other finishers *'Friendship 1: Buy a doll!': Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship 2: Skulla-in-the-Boxula:' Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it laughing at the screen and saying "You 'r stupido! Ha, just kiddn'." opponent then laughs maniacally. (MK3, MK4) *'Babality:' Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVA HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing on da floor. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK9) Film Scorpion only appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guards. He was portrayed by Christopher Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. He engages in combat with Johnny Cage in a forest before teleporting both Cage and himself to the Noland and coming close to victory, but he is ultimately defeated after Cage finds several weapons scattered among the skeletal corpses in the hell, and uses them to his advantage to win the duel. Scorpion's signature spear move in the movie was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm, and could fly to a limited extent. Although he is not explicitly labeled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a burning skull, and subsequently attempts to burn Cage to death by breathing hellfire, though Cage manages to have it blocked by a shield and destroys Scorpion with both the shield and a spear. Though both he and the elder Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. Stage Relationships *Hell: Scorpion takes residence and occasionally faces opposition here. (MK3, MK4) *Scorpion's Land: Scorpion encounters Steven here and attempts to derail the Elder Gods' plan by killing Steven. (MKA) Quotes *''"By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my only task is to kill U." (to Sub-Zero after beating him)'' *''If you are not the murderer then... who is? (learning that Sub-Zero did not kill his family and clan)'' *''OH YEAH!!! (to Quan Chi after he says he must send Scorpion to the noland)'' *"My Clan will see you dead!" *''"You allowed Sub-Zero to escape! Now you will feel MY POWA!" (To ''Liu Kang after he lets Sub-Zero escape) *"Revenge will be mine!" *"GET OVER HERE!" *"GET OVER HERE B**CH!" *"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his HAND!" *''"You will regret your impulsiveness."'' *"You are not yet a warrior." *"Hanzo Hasashi is dead. My name, is '''Scorpion'."'' Trivia *During his boss battle in Shaolin Monks, after dodging his spear too many times, Scorpion will yell "GET THE F**K OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE, B**CH!" Next one, who is going to censor this statement gets a 2-hour block. Do NOT censor this statement. - That's the way of... KING OF DIAMONDS! *After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion gets drowned into lava by himself. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. *He is the only character whose Suicide does not draw blood. His Suicide is a neck snap. *As a specter, Scorpion has the pawa to transport himself and others to the Noland and back again as he pleases. This ability is never fully explained, as there are also times where Scorpion is presented as being trapped in the Noland, only free whenever the meddling of others, such as Shao Kahn's failed invasion of the Noland in Ultimate MK3 (The game that was cannceled), or Quan-Chi's magic in Mortal Kombat 4 allows him the opportunity. Gallery Scorpi_poster.jpg|Scorpion's poster. Scorpion_MKSM.jpg|Scorpion in MK:SM. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Japanese Category:Foolish Samurai Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Needs editing